


I Promise You The World.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a bit of a dick, F/M, Fluff, Luci's sweet really, Mark of Cain time period, Slight changes to the plot, cute stuff, shared grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can give you something, [Y/N]. A part of me, so to speak. Returned feelings or not, I feel strongly enough about you to share this part of me with you, and it will help you know that I’m always near if you need me to come to your rescue again, though you’ll be able to deal with it yourself a bit, too. I just need to know you trust me in this moment, to give part of myself to you, and to give you everything right down to the whole world after it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You The World.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely, I don't know what this is. This is the second version of this, though. The first one was a load of unplanned shit.  
> I hope this at least makes some kind of sense, but there's no promises here, oops.  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments. It motivates me to write and post <3

You’d been normal, once. Everything about you had been normal, as it should be. And then you’d been drop-kicked straight into the middle of the Supernatural world and nothing had been the same since.

Monsters were real, everything from Vampires and Werewolves down to Angels, Demons and the Devil himself. Only, he wasn’t the Devil. He was an Archangel, wrongly banished from his home for loving his father too much. Even hearing the Bible stories in school, you’d felt bad for him. Sure, he was poison and pretty twisted, but something had to have lead him to that somehow, right? No one no matter what background they come from begins their lives Evil, and Lucifer was no exception to that.

Of course, he was just a story to begin with. And then you’d been caught up in the world of things that go bump in the night, and you’d come face to face with him.

You couldn’t see his true form, he explained that to you. His true form was grand and beautiful, by his descriptions, but it was dangerous for a human eye to see, so he took a vessel to walk among humans. He didn’t tell you what made him decide to talk to you, only that you’d seemed lonely and like you needed company. He seemed nice enough, despite the tales you’d been told, so you’d let him walk with you, stopping into the bakery to pick up your pastry order before continuing on.

Lucifer kept seeing you around for a few weeks after that. He’d catch you on your walk to the bakery every week, or he’d be passing through the town and would cross paths with you. You were wary that he could turn on you at any given second, of course you were. You felt sorry for him and he was always so kind to you, but that didn’t stop you being very aware of the damage he could easily do and had done in the past, judging from the stories he’d told and confirmed from what you’d learned as a child.

He’d decided to take you to his favourite spot in the park one time, wanting to sit quietly and watch the world go by. The fountain was beautiful in the warm summer weather, sparkling under the sunlight as people passed by with children, dogs, lovers and friends. Some dogs would even approach you both, offering one of you a toy or a stick, and Lucifer would often take whatever the dog was offering and toss it back in the direction of the dog’s owner to make sure the animals got back safe. You admired that about him. He was troubled, but that didn’t stop him trying. You were amazed by that.

And that was when Sam and Dean Winchester had walked into your life.

They’d been passing through, geared up in smart suits and on their way back to the Impala. You could hear them talking about something to do with a ghoul, but you weren’t really paying attention, instead watching Lucifer draw as little attention to himself as possible. That of course hadn’t been enough. Dean had spotted you, nudging his brother. You hadn’t known who the Hell these two were at that time, so when they’d presented their badges to you, you’d believed them.

“Ma’am, I’m Agent Lawrence and this is my partner Agent Morse,” Dean had greeted. “Do you mind if we take a few minutes of your time?”

“No, of course not,” you’d said, getting up and picking up your purse. “Is everything okay?”

“[Y/N],” Lucifer said, taking hold of your hand. You looked at him and frowned, watching him slowly shake his head. He didn’t want you to go with them.

“Sir, is there a problem?” Sam had asked, brow raised and an unvoiced threat in his soft brown eyes.

“Of course not, I just don’t know how I feel about my friend here stepping away with two strangers, badge or no badge,” he’d said, voice low and soft but also very defensive.

“Please, it’s only for a few minutes,” Dean said, voice seeming suddenly equally as threatening as Lucifer’s had seemed to be. With a quiet sigh, Lucifer released your hand.

“I’ll be right back,” you promised him. He nodded, flashing you a smile and watching you step away. Your attention turned to the Agents. “Is… what’s happening? Am I a part of something I don’t know about?”

“Calm down, Miss, please,” Dean said, a reassuring tone to his voice. “I’m just… I’m concerned about your safety.”

“We didn’t catch your name,” Sam said.

“[Y/N],” you said. “[Y/N] [Y/L/N].”

“I’m Sam, and this is Dean,” the taller had said. You nodded. “[Y/N], are you aware of exactly who he is?”

“You mean Nick?” you asked, raising a brow. He’d begged you once to never use his real name to anyone else without his say so. He was concerned for his own safety and wellbeing, so you’d agreed to call him by his vessel’s name. Sam and Dean shared looks before looking back at you.

“He’s a dangerous man, and we’re asking you to leave him well alone before you end up getting hurt,” Dean had insisted. You frowned, silent question in your eyes. “You’re just going to have to take our word on this one, okay? We wouldn’t be warning you if we weren’t concerned for your safety.”

“If he’s so dangerous, why is he out roaming the streets?” you challenged. You didn’t believe what they were saying and you were starting to feel suspicious. They shared looks, but neither could seem to come up with a reason. You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “You’re not FBI, are you?”

“Come again?” Sam asked, kicking Dean in the leg before he could say anything else.

“You’re not FBI, else you’d be a lot quicker on the draw than you are right now,” you said, irritably. “You’re hunters, aren’t you?” You watched the colour drain from both their faces, only confirming your suspicion. “Give me three good reasons why I should be standing here listening to your bullshit.”

“How the Hell do you know about hunters?” Dean demanded lowly, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Let’s just say I ran into one who saved my ass about a year ago,” you said, arms crossing over your chest. “There was some kind of poltergeist in my best friend’s place, and obviously neither of us knew so I was just staying there for a few days because she didn’t want to be alone. Couple of cops turned up to ask questions, found out later that they were hunters and there was a nasty ass ghost in the house.”

“Who’s the guy you know? Do you remember?” Sam asked. You squinted in thought for a second before responding.

“Bobby,” you said. “Bobby Singer.” Sam and Dean looked at each other, and a smile came to Sam’s face. You raised a brow. “You know him then?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Sam said, nodding. “He’s been a big part of our lives since we were kids. Always there when dad wasn’t and stuff like that. He’s a good man. I’m glad he was able to help you.”

“Y’know, he mentioned a Sam and Dean once. That mean it’s you two, by any chance?” you asked, remembering the one time the old man had mentioned two other hunters that would be able to help if they hadn’t already been in the middle of another hunt across the country.

“Yeah, yeah it was us,” Dean said after a few moments of hesitation. They were already in balls deep because she apparently know about hunters, so what was the point in hiding, right? “I’m Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam.”

“You two are supposedly dead. Or Dean is, anyway,” you said suspiciously. They shared looks. “News reports, boys, don’t you ever read them?”

“Look, we’re not here to talk about that right now, okay? We’re here to tell you to stay the Hell away from the Devil,” Dean said, lowering his voice.

“Nick is harmless,” you defended.

“Nick is the poor guy he’s possessing,” Dean said. “That’s Lucifer, [Y/N], and he’s dangerous.”

“I’ve known him weeks now and nothing bad has ever happened. He’s a gentleman, actually. Quite the opposite to what you two are trying to convince me of here,” you snapped quietly. Dean looked taken aback by your sudden outburst. Sam was quick to approach the topic calmly.

“Will you be willing to come with us, [Y/N]?” he asked. “We’ll get coffee from somewhere and we’ll take your back to our motel where we can talk in private. I don’t want anyone else overhearing us talking about this stuff.”

“I really should be getting back over there before he gets antsy,” you said, taking a step back.

“Please. All we’re asking is an hour of your time to let us tell you what he’s really like, okay? We don’t even know why he’s walking around again, that’s why we’re in this city. On top of another hunt, we’re trying to figure out how he got back out of the cage again,” Sam said. “Please, [Y/N], give us a chance. If you’re still not convinced when we’re done talking, then we won’t be able to stop you talking to him and hanging around with him because that is not our right nor our place, but if you do take our side after it then we can help you.”

“And what do you suppose I tell him, hm? He’s not going to be happy as it is, because we have been talking for quite a while now and he seems to know exactly who you two are,” you said.

“Make it up and we’ll follow your lead,” Dean said with a shrug. “We’re good at improvising, our whole identities are lies so we have to be.”

You sighed irritably. “Fine. I’ll give you an hour of my time but you’d better make it worth it.”

“That’s all we ask,” Sam said, relief flooding his face. You huffed.

“Wait here,” you told them, turning and walking back to where Lucifer was tensely sat on the bench. He relaxed when you approached.

“Are you okay? You were over there a while,” he said. You smiled a small smile, nodding and putting on a front.

“I’m okay, just needed to answer a few questions,” you said. “But they’ve asked me to go to the station with them. There’s apparently some evidence I need to take a look at before they can get a full statement from me.”

“[Y/N] trust me when I tell you that it’s a bad idea to trust those two,” he told you, standing up and grabbing your hands, giving them a squeeze. “They’re not who you think they are.”

“Luce, they’re FBI and one of my neighbours has been murdered,” you excused. He frowned, believing your excuse. He still knew who they actually are, but he was convinced you didn’t. “They said they’d been told I might be able to give them answers and people who know me have shown them pictures of me and my neighbour, which is how they knew it was me they needed to ask.”

“Just… be careful, okay? You still have my number in your phone don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course I do, don’t be stupid,” you scolded, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, as you always did when you parted. “I’ll call you if I need help.”

“Good, that’s… that’s good. Thank you,” he said. You smiled, nodding as he released your hands. “If I don’t hear from you, I will drop by your house later, you hear me?”

“I hear you,” you confirmed, a smile sat on your lips as you walked away from him. He was a really nice guy and you really hoped Sam and Dean had a good explanation for wasting your time to talk about this.

As promised, they stopped by a coffee place before the motel to grab coffee and Sam even picked up a couple of bagels. You made small talk with them while Dean drove, just to keep the tense silences at bay. Once in the motel, you sat down at the table with Sam while Dean locked up behind the three of you and checked the salt lines. You sipped your coffee, humming quietly to yourself as the taste flit along your taste buds. There was silence hung in the air for a few minutes, then you looked at the boys expectantly as Dean sat down on the bed and shrugged off his jacket.

“I guess we owe you an explanation now, huh?” Sam said, drinking a mouthful of his coffee. You gave him a blank look.

“I was having a pretty peaceful day and then you two happened. Yeah, I think you do owe me an explanation,” you said irritably.

“Lucifer is an asshole, [Y/N], you need to know this before we go any further here,” Dean said, slipping the tie from around his neck and dropping it into his bag. “He’s a self-righteous, self-absorbed, manipulative, twisted, conniving dickbag, and you shouldn’t be involved with him. He will ruin you and we don’t wanna see that.”

“First off, what the Hell has it got to do with you two what I do and don’t do? He’s never given me a reason to be concerned by him or his behaviour, so why should I suddenly be concerned because a dead man showed up with his brother to tell me he’s bad?” you asked. Dean’s expression darkened, jaw set as he watched you.

“Don’t start,” Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Look, [Y/N], we are just telling you this because we don’t want to see you or anyone else hurt because of him. What you do after our hour us up is entirely your decision, we cannot and will not stop you, it’s not our place.”

“Damn fucking right,” you muttered, sipping your coffee more. 

“What we’re trying to say is that he may be pretty nice now, and that’s fine, he’s not hurting anybody. But we’re concerned that something bad is going to happen the longer he’s out of the cage and we need to do our job and get him back in there,” Sam said.

“Why, Sam? He’s being nice enough, and like you said, he isn’t hurting anyone. Why does it matter where he is?” you asked. Sam sighed and Dean snorted. They kept telling stories and giving reasons why remaining friends with Lucifer was a bad idea, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to care. As far as you were concerned, it was all in the past and as long as he remained as kind as he was being now, the past wouldn’t matter.

When the hour was up, you thanked Sam for the coffee and the bagel and got up to leave, but Dean wasn’t done trying to talk you out of being friends yet. He got up from the bed and much to your protest, he took firm hold of your arm to stop you leaving. He was determined and it frightened you, in all honesty. You’d seen the news reports, and sure, it wasn’t him really, but you knew he was capable of it.

“Dean, man, let her go, we promised,” Sam said.

“I can’t let her go back to him, Sam, it’s not safe,” Dean argued. You were already pulling your phone from your bag and dialling. Dean looked at you, a frown etched onto his lips. “Who are you calling? I swear if you’re calling the cops-”

_”I was just thinking about you. How was the talk with the FBI?”_

“I need you to come get me right now,” you said, voice trembling enough to put Lucifer on edge.

_”Where are you? I’ll be there before you can even breathe.”_

You managed to shake off Dean’s hand, making a break for the door and having to stop to unlock it, and by then Dean was holding it shut. He was far stronger than you, you’d never get the door open.

“Dean, leave her alone man,” Sam warned.

“Motel on main street about a block up from Penny’s diner,” you recited into the phone. “Room six-four-three on the third floor.”

The line went dead and a soft breeze filled the room. Dean tensed up, Sam cursed under his breath and you turned around. There was fire in Lucifer’s eyes as he stood calmly in the middle of the room.

“Are you hurt?” he asked you, voice soft as ever but also full of a silent threat to the boys if either were to move. You shook your head. “Let me see.”

“Luce, I’m fine,” you said quietly, pulling your bag onto your shoulder again once your phone was tucked inside. You stepped away from Dean, feeling him grab your arm again. Lucifer’s expression darkened.

“You can’t go with him, [Y/N], he’s dangerous,” Dean said lowly, eyes staring Lucifer down.

“She can leave with whomever she chooses, Agent,” he spat. “I’m not hurting her or anyone else, so I’d greatly appreciate you leaving us be.”

“[Y/N], please, just think about it,” Sam said quickly. “Dean let her go!”

“Sammy-!”

“Dean!”

You kicked back out of defence when you felt Dean’s hand tightening, managing to catch him near enough to his crotch to make him flinch and let you go. You swiftly moved across the room, where Lucifer proceeded to take hold of your arm and check for damage. There was nothing, only a faint red mark where you’d been held.

“She’s unharmed. You’re lucky,” Lucifer said. “A woman doesn’t deserve such poor treatment.”

“Leave her alone, Lucifer, she’s just an innocent woman,” Dean said, grunting softly as he stood upright properly. Lucifer smirked.

“I know she is, but she’s safer with me than she is with you two morons,” he commented, offering his hand to you. He always gave you a choice.

“Trust me, we know where she’s safer, and it’s definitely not with you,” Sam said.

“You give her that choice. You don’t make that choice for her,” Lucifer said. You couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at your lips. He was so sweet, completely the opposite to what Sam and Dean had told you. You knew damn well he could be dangerous, but he wasn’t acting it.

“He is dangerous, [Y/N], he has killed people and he will do it again to get his way,” Dean said.

“Thanks again for the coffee, Sam,” you said, grabbing hold of Lucifer’s hand. He smirked, winked, and the room was gone.

When the world settled around you again, you recognised the porch of your home. Even with the power to just poof into a room like that, he refused to step foot in your home without invitation out of utmost respect for you. You unlocked your door, grumbling to yourself and heading inside. You could hear Lucifer lock up behind you both, dropping your keys onto the counter for you and sliding off his shoes to keep your floors clean.

For a while, he said nothing, just let you mutter angrily to yourself. You knew there was an _I told you so_ somewhere in his mind, but he wasn’t making any move to tell you so. He just flicked the kettle on to make coffee, then sat at the island in your kitchen, making a fuss of the cat when she jumped up onto the table to get his attention.

“They’re such fucking uptight assholes,” you finally snapped, sitting down and accepting the coffee with a thankful smile as Lucifer sat opposite you again, the cat returning to get his attention. “Dean is, anyway.”

“They’re as bad as each other, [Y/N],” he told you. “I let you go with them because I trusted that you’d be okay and I genuinely believed you didn’t know who they were. I’m just glad you called me when it got out of hand.”

“We agreed on coffee and an hour of my time, no more, no less,” you continued to rant. “Sam was trying to convince Dean to just leave me be to think it all over but Dean was adamant that I was not leaving. He grabbed me and I panicked, Luce, I didn’t- I thought- I panicked and you were the first person I thought to call.”

“I’m glad you did, [Y/N], I am. Those two have the potential to be as dangerous as me. Alone, they’re bad enough, but together? They’re dangerous,” he told you.

“So you are dangerous?” you asked quietly, fight draining from your body in waves.

“Of course I am,” he said, almost sounding offended. “I’m Lucifer. I’m the fallen Archangel of God, banished to a cage in Hell for the rest of my existence. It drives a guy crazy, y’know?” He paused for a minute, watching for your reaction. “But have I ever harmed you in any way, [Y/N]? Would I do that to you when you’ve been nothing short of kind to me?”

“No, no, of course not,” you said, massaging your forehead gently. You could feel a headache coming on. “Dean though? I’m sure he would have if I’d tried to fight him on his determination there.”

“And that’s why you need to stay away from them,” Lucifer said. “I will not stand by and let them harm you just because I wasn’t around to stop them. I won’t do it. I care too much about you.”

“Why?” you suddenly asked, a frown pulling at your lips. He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care, Lucifer? You’re the most powerful being currently on the Earth and you can get anything you want but… here you are, drinking coffee and fussing my cat.”

A smile pulled at his lips, much gentler than before. “I like you, [Y/N]. In fact I like you a lot. I care for you and I want you to be safe and happy, and me being around is keeping you safe. You know how things could’ve gone with the Winchesters back there, but I was able to keep you safe because you trusted me enough to call. That’s what I want to happen. Whenever you’re in immediate danger, I want to be there to keep you safe.”

“Hold on, back up here,” you said, nearly choking on your coffee. “I’m sorry, _like_? You like me acquaintance kinda thing, or you really like me?”

“You’re adorable,” he mused, getting up and moving around to sit beside you instead. “I really like you, sweetheart, and I can’t make you return that feeling but it won’t stop me making sure you stay safe and out of the way of Sam and Dean Winchester. Those two are poison, no matter what they think or say.”

“Yeah, I think I figured that one out,” you huffed, shaking your head. All the stories you’d heard and they were actually pretty much assholes. It was disappointing. Silence fell for a few minutes, and then Lucifer was moving again, finishing his coffee and giving the cat a last fuss.

“I’m gonna leave you alone now. Let you think over everything and just generally calm down from the day’s events. But call me, okay? If you need anything, even if it’s the second I leave, you call me, understand?” he asked, hands taking hold of yours and giving them a squeeze. You nodded. “I need to hear you say it, [Y/N].”

“I understand, Lucifer. I’ll call if I need you to poof in and save my ass again,” you chuckled. He smiled fondly, pressing kisses to the back of your hands before stepping back and disappearing. You sighed, slumping down onto the table where the cat proceeded to sit beside you and fuss over you. “Oh, Skylar, what am I gonna do huh?” She just meowed at you. You huffed, smiling as you fussed her and got up. “Helpful, aren’t you?” She meowed again. “Yeah, yeah, alright, I’ll feed you now Luci’s gone.”

Heading out to the small conservatory you had on the back of your house, you grabbed a pouch of cat meat on your way past, hearing the quiet tingle of Skylar’s bell to let you know she was following you. You leant down and ripped open the sachet, the food dropping out into her bowl as she hungrily tucked into it. You smiled, fussing her gently before heading back inside and making sure the cat flap was unlocked for her to get back in.

You spent the rest of the day pottering around the house, cleaning up after yourself and the cat, snacking on things you found in the cupboards, and reading too. It was early evening by the time you finally went into the kitchen to make a mug of coffee to sit down with. Passing the table, you saw a jacket hung on the back of the chair Lucifer had been in earlier. You raised a brow, then smiled to yourself. You hadn’t noticed it earlier. He’d left his jacket behind. Clearly he wasn’t worried because he could’ve easily been back for it by now. You grabbed it and pulled it on, sighing quietly to yourself as the faint smell of smoke and some cheap cologne filled your nostrils. You made your coffee and went back into the living room where Skylar was already sat on the couch waiting for you by the remote, making you smile. You placed your coffee on the coffee table and as you made to sit down, the door rapped a few times. You huffed. Who the Hell was here at this end of the day?

“Yeah, I’m coming!” you called when someone knocked again. Pulling open the door, you stopped and frowned. “Get away from my house.”

“Nice to see you too, [Y/N],” Dean greeted. Sam didn’t look comfortable stood on your porch. You tried to close the door, but Dean was quick to force it open before it could click shut and lock. “We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t, I have nothing to say to you. Get out of here,” you said, stepping backwards as he and Sam let themselves in.

“Dean, go easy on her okay?” Sam said gently.

“I’m done trying to be nice, Sam, she is playing happy families with the Devil!” Dean snapped.

“He’s an Archangel, actually, not a Demon nor Devil,” you corrected. Dean narrowed his eyes at you, and you glanced around for an escape, and for your phone. “Get out of my house Dean, before I call the cops. This is no way of convincing me you two are the good guys!”

“We are, believe it or not,” Sam said. Dean had a gun in his hand, Sam didn’t. Sam was the rational one, Dean was willing to hurt you. “We just want to talk, [Y/N], that’s all.”

“You had your chance, Sam, I’m done talking. Get out of my house or I’m calling the cops,” you threatened. Dean snorted.

“Cops? You mean Lucifer, right?” he said. You frowned. “You won’t call the cops. You don’t need to. You’ll just call an Archangel and you’ll be outta here in a flash. Well newsflash for you, sweetheart, that’s not gonna work this time.” He brought his arm up, gun aimed at you. “Sit nice and keep quiet, because we need to talk.”

“Why are you being such an asshole, Dean? I thought you were supposed to help people, not threaten them just to make them listen!” you exclaimed. Dean pulled the hammer back, clicking a bullet into place. You swallowed thickly. “Put the gun down, Dean, you don’t need to threaten me, okay?”

“Dean, c’mon man,” Sam said, hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. “This isn’t the way to go about it. We’ve got bigger fish to fry here and you don’t need another murder charge on your head.”

“If it’s how we get her to listen and see sense, it’s the way to do it,” Dean said. In that brief moment he was distracted, you ducked into the living room and made a run for your phone. Dean quickly noticed, firing a bullet off at the table, which split the wood and knocked your phone onto the floor beneath the couch. You tripped, trying to avoid the splinters, landing you on the floor in a heap. You scrambled up onto your knees, spinning around to look at the brothers.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed. Dean had the gun aimed at you again.

“That wasn’t smart,” he said. “Stop pulling stupid shit, [Y/N], I don’t want to hurt you-“

“Then don’t,” you said, voice beginning to quake.

“-but I will if it means you’ll listen and see sense here.”

“Dean that’s enough. I told you that the mark would make you dangerous if people don’t listen,” Sam growled. Dean growled back at him, but he didn’t make a move to attack his brother. You pulled Lucifer’s jacket around you tightly, breathing in the scent again as you tilted your head back. You couldn’t get to your phone, but you could hope he could hear you through prayer.

“Lucifer I need you,” you said quietly, eyes closed and tears threatening to spill. “Please, Luce. I’m scared.”

“Man, you two just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

Your eyes snapped open and you looked forward, smiling in relief when you saw Lucifer casually leant against the wall. Sam and Dean spun around and Dean raised his gun, firing off a shot. Lucifer flinched, but rolled his eyes and brushed it off, disarming Dean with a flick of his wrist and pinning them both to the spot.

“That was just plain rude,” the Archangel commented, walking around them and stretching his hand out to you. You took it, letting him pull you up. “What’s the matter, [Y/N]? Lost your phone again? You never pray to me.”

“It’s under the couch and I was at gunpoint, Luce. Sorry I couldn’t give you a courtesy call,” you sassed. He chuckled, gently touching your cheek before turning back to the brothers.

“Gunpoint huh? Didn’t your parents teach you to respect a lady? Oh…” You watched Dean’s face melt into one of anger and pain as Lucifer spoke, and Sam was hurt and guilty. Their parents clearly weren’t around anymore and Lucifer knew it.

“Luce…” you said softly. He sighed.

“You’re lucky she’s a kind-hearted woman, you know that? I could have snapped both your necks and deposited you both in Hell by now, but I won’t, because that’s not what [Y/N] would want,” he said. “You can’t force what you believe on anyone, Dean, especially when I’ve given them no reason to be afraid. I’ve saved her twice in one day from you hurting her. Who’s the bad guy here, huh?”

“[Y/N], you can’t let him control you like this,” Sam said, looking directly at you. You frowned. “He’s just manipulating you for his own sake, it’s what he does, we told you this over coffee this morning.”

“Why should I believe you, Sam?” you asked. You’d take talking to him over Dean any day.

“Because we’ve seen this happen before,” he told you. “Apocalypse. Escaping when Leviathans hit the Earth. Dean and I have been around plenty of bad things and he’s often at the heart of them. He can’t be trusted, I’d know, I did once.”

“Yeah? And what happened?” you asked, still very sceptical about what he was saying.

“I got possessed and nearly killed my own brother,” Sam said. You frowned. “He’s bad news, [Y/N].”

“Lucifer, is that the truth?” you asked. He sighed quietly.

“Minor details,” he said. You ground your teeth. “It’s the past, sweetheart. Seven or so years ago now. I’m different now, I don’t need him anymore. I figured it out and I quite like Nick myself. Attractive guy, perfectly healthy.” He shrugged. “Have I ever lied to you, [Y/N]?”

“What’s this got to do with-“

“Please just answer the question. I’m trying to prove a point here,” he said. You sighed, shaking your head.

“You’ve never lied to me, Luce,” you admitted. He smiled, nodding. “Not even just then.”

“Not even just then,” he echoed. “I have no reasons whatsoever to justify lying to you, darling girl. I told you earlier, remember? I like you a lot. I can’t lie to you. What’s left of my soul won’t let me.”

“What’s… left of it?” you asked slowly. He shrugged again.

“No big deal,” he said, waving it off. “I’ll explain it over dinner sometime if you like.”

“This is him manipulating you, [Y/N], don’t listen to him!” Dean snapped.

“Would you shut up for a minute?” Lucifer snapped, waving a hand. Dean’s eyes widened in alarm, mouth opening and closing. He couldn’t make a sound. “I’m trying to be a good guy here, and you’re making it difficult.”

“Just… can you make them go away?” you asked. “Not kill them!” you said quickly. “Just make sure they don’t bother me again.”

“I can do whatever you want me to do, [Y/N],” he promised, taking hold of your hand and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. You felt heat rising in your face. “I can give you the whole world if you ask me for it too, y’know. Hey! That’s a good idea, actually. I can give you the whole world, [Y/N], just please keep trusting me. Over those two knuckle-heads, keep trusting me.”

“You know I trust you,” you told him. He nodded.

“Do you trust me now?” he asked. You frowned in confusion. “I can give you something, [Y/N]. A part of me, so to speak. Returned feelings or not, I feel strongly enough about you to share this part of me with you, and it will help you know that I’m always near if you need me to come to your rescue again, though you’ll be able to deal with it yourself a bit, too. I just need to know you trust me in this moment, to give part of myself to you, and to give you everything right down to the whole world after it.”

“Lucifer…”

“Do you trust me?” he asked again, waving Sam’s ability to speak away before he could say anything to distract you. You finally nodded, bringing a smile to the Archangel’s face.

“I trust you. Always,” you said. He grabbed both your hands in his and a bright light shone around you just for a few moments, but those moments seemed to drag on for minutes. Things seemed to go white for a minute, and when the light cleared, you were alone with Lucifer.


End file.
